


UGH, Why?

by treywantsdatass



Category: AOMG, B.I.G | Boys in Groove, BIGFLO, BIGSTAR (Band), H.B.Y | Hot Blood Youth, H1GHR Music, IMFACT (Band), SMTM 6, The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comedy, M/M, Slight Mention of Rape, Trauma, Yaoi, pretty sure this fic is gonna get shitty, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treywantsdatass/pseuds/treywantsdatass
Summary: Choi Kwangryul AKA Kanto, is the most popular jock in the university. And Heedo just happens to be an incoming freshman that somehow fell in love with this douchebag.





	1. Love? It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> also on AFF

"Fuck. He's HAWT."

It was the summer before Heedo started his first year in the prestigious KBS University. His childhood friend, Marco, decided to drag him to one of his soccer practices at the university and in return, Marco will pay for his ice cream.

And thank god Heedo agreed to go because he found the hottest man alive on the soccer team.

He didn't know who he was, but shit he was fucking hot. The man was tall, built, had a great booty, and OOMPFH his smile.When he smiled, Heedo felt like his whole world was full of rainbows and sunshine.

Unfortunately, said world was diminished the moment the soccer ball headed his way and striked him. Right. In. His. Face.

"Fuck!"

Marco dashed over to tend to his hurt friend, including that hot guy that accidentally kicked it his way.

"Bro, are you okay?" Marco helped him sit straight, and blood was trickling down his nose.

"I have a bloody nose. Do you think I'm okay?"

The hottie that he was eyeing down before apologized and looked at him worriedly, "I'm really sorry! I kicked at the wrong angle- Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale..."

"I'm fine."

Marco looked at him, "You do look a little pale."

"Marco, you can be done for today. You should bring your friend home before he collapses or something."

"Okay. Come on, bro."

He helped Heedo stand and led him to the locker rooms to clean his nose.

After thoroughly cleaning his nose, he sighed in bliss and plopped onto a bench. Marco changed out of his practice clothes and looked over at his friend, "What's up with you?"

"Who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The blond one thtat apologized."

"Kanto? He's our team captain. He's a douche though."

"What? How?"

Marco had a hand on his hip and gave Heedo an all-knowing look. "You think he's hot, don't you?"

"You know me too well."

"Ya, you always like the BAD guys."

Heedo followed Marco out of the school grounds, "What? How is he bad?"

"He hates my guts, Heedo."

"So? That's not my problem."

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed, "It  ** _is_**  your problem. He did that kick on purpose to hurt you, and indirectly hurting me."

"It was an accident though."

Marco tugged at his dreads in frustration, "He's the sharp shooter of our team! He  ** _never_** does a wrong kick.For godssake, he was smirking at me as he kicked the ball towards you!"

Heedo sighed loudly and pulled at his hair, "Great, I found another bad boy. Again! Why does he hate you anyway?"

"It's because we're in the same major and I do better at writing lyrics. Before I came, he was at the top of the class. You've already enrolled in the same major, so you better keep your guard up."

"So wait, then why did he kick the ball at my face?"

Marco sighed again, "He's like the only one that knows I'm gay, and he's hella homophobic. He thinks you're my boyfriend, so he wanted to hurt my feelings."

Heedo made a disgusted face, "I'm sorry bro, you're cute and all, but I would never date you."

"Yeah, I prefer older men, and you're not one of them."

Heedo cleared his throat and put an arm around his hyung and started talking in a deep voice, "Hey, babe. Wanna be my sugar baby?"

The two bursted out in laughter and made their way to get Heedo's promised ice cream.

 

 

It was move-in day for the incoming freshman at KBS. All upperclassmen were required to be in classes during move-in time, so Heedo didn't get to see Marco at all, which sucks because he needs motivation from his best friend to do anything because he's one lazy ass bitch.

"UGHHHHHHHH!" Heedo groaned as he dragged his suitcase full of clothes down the hallway of where his room resided. He heard a chuckle coming from behind him.  _"Shit! He's fucking cute!"_

The stranger looked amused, "You look like you'e struggling there. Need some help?"

"My room is only a few more doors down, thanks for the offer though."

"No problem. I'm Gunmin, what's your name?"

"Heedo, nice to meet you."

The two kept walking down the hallway until they got to their rooms. "Oh? We're neighbors!"

Gunmin smiled but soon a look of horror crossed his face as he looked past Heedo's shoulder, "Hyung! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in class! Won't you get in trouble?!"

His hyung came towards them smiling brightly, wearing the university's signature all-white uniform. "I skipped class to see you. I couldn't wait."

Gunmin slapped him on the shoulder and his hyung feigned a look of hurt, "Go back to class! Your grades will drop!"

His hyung pointed at his lips and leaned towards him, "Kiss me first, then I'll go."

"Benji-hyung, please."

Gunmin glanced over at Heedo, who just got the situation. "Oh, don't worry about me! Just forget that I'm even here! Go on!"

The silver-haired boy covered his face in embarrassment, but kissed his boyfriend anyway. "Now get back to class, you slacker!"

"Yes sir~! I love you!"

"Love you too..."

Once Benji left, Heedo chuckled. "Oh god, don't laugh. I know it's embarrassing..."

"I'm not laughing! I just find it cute that he'd skip classes for you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Not gonna lie, I thought you were cute, but you're already taken, and I don't like getting inbetween relationships."

Gunmin smiled and patted him on the back, "I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

"I hope so too."

 

 

 

Marco bit his lip as he fisted the bed sheets, trying his best to not moan out loud.

"You look amazing, Marco."

He couldn't reply as he was distracted by the pleasure that was coursing through his bosom and creating a warm, tingly sensation within his torso.

"K-Kiss me, please- ah!"

The older man sighed as he leaned in towards Marco's face, "You know my rules, don't you?"

"Please, j-just this once..."

"You've been a good boy lately, so I suppose so."

Marco released his hold from the bedsheets to wrap his arms around the man's broad, muscular shoulders tightly, but careful to not leave any scratch marks.

The older interlocked their lips and a swirl of satisfaction hit Marco like a wave, drenching his entire body in that warm feeling of what wasn't supposed to form...love. 

As the older pulled away, Marco didn't want him to stop. He nudged him to kiss him again, but the older refused, and moved down to suck at his neck instead.

To say that he wasn't emotionally hurt would be a total lie, but if he were to get too serious, he wouldn't be able to deal with the aftermath.

Because he can't have all of him, Marco can only be satisfied with this.

 

 

Heedo was very excited for his first day, so he decided to iron his uniform to a crisp, clean perfection.

_"Ahh~!"_

The iron hovered over his blazer as he paused to listen.

_"Harder baby! Yes~!"_

It was a woman.

Heedo rolled his eyes and put on his headphones, then continued to iron his blazer. He made sure to get every single crease totally flat-

_"Yes, baby! So good~!"_

His eyes twitched in annoyance. "Why are these walls so fucking thin?"

Begrudgingly, he turned up the volume and continued his task.

Five minutes have passed and no moans were heard. Heedo smiled to himself as he could now finally iron his uniform in peace-

_"YESSSS DESTROY MY PUSSY!"_

Okay. Wow. This bitch is something else.

Time for the last resort.

Heedo picked up his clothes and gathered his iron and his room key. After closing his lights, he headed over to his next door neighbor.

_"Who is it?"_

"Hey, it's Heedo."

Benji opened the door and gave him a big smile. "Gunmin, your friend is here! Come in!"

"Thank you."

"Hey, what's up?"

Heedo shyly scratched at his neck, "Uh, is it okay if I iron my uniform in your room? Next door is having a really loud bed session and I can't stand it."

Benji thought for a second, "Wait, that neighbor of yours, the room number is 326, right?"

"Yeah...is it bad?"

Benji nodded his head and went to sit down next to his boyfriend, "I feel so sorry for you, man. I really do."

"What? What's so bad about 326?"

Gunmin stopped reading his book to look up at Benji, "Yeah, what's so bad about it?"

"The senior that lives in that room is a  _ **beast**_ in bed. Whatever woman goes to sleep with him will not be able to keep quiet. They scream so loud that even the birds relocate their nests to the other side of the building. Honestly, I don't know how this entire floor handles it. I wouldn't be able to."

"Well, who is it?"

"I don't know, go ask him yourself."

Heedo pouted angrily and focused on finishing his uniform, "Fine."

 

 

Morning came and Heedo yawned loudly as he stretched his arms  into the air. Licking at his chapped lips, he turned his head to look at the time. "Hm, 8:15..."

He scratched at his head and swung his feet off of the bed, standing up to crack his back. Then, his eyes opened wide and he looked at the time again, "8:15?! I'm going to be late!"

Quickly, he ran into the bathroom and washed up as fast as he could. He threw on his uniform and grabbed his backpack and keys before rushing to the closing elevator doors. "Wait!"

Heedo stuck his arm through the almost-closed doors and sighed in relief when the doors reopened. "Thanks."

Looking up, he didn't imagine that he would see the summertime bad boy so soon.

With his hair still as blond as ever, jawline as sharp as a knife, and eyes as piercing as a viper, Kanto was indeed one handsome ass bad boy.

 


	2. Hmph!

Kanto and Heedo stood in awkward silence as they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

_"Of all people to run into..."_

As soon as the doors opened, neither of them took a step. They just looked at each other, giving each other a chance to go first. A battle of telepathic 'you go' and 'no, you go'.

The sound of the elevator alarm caused them to jump and immediately exit. The janitor laughed at the two, "The alarm beeps if the doors are left open for too long. Don't give each other such long loving gazes next time." He sighed and continued mopping the floors, "Must be nice to be young."

Kanto seemed to be ticked off after that first statement, so he hurried off to the parking lot. Heedo quickened his pace as well since it was now ten minutes until his first class started. When he got outside, he noticed that the car he was so amazed by a few days ago belonged to no other than Kanto himself. Darn it.

And next to Kanto's car was Heedo's - somewhat decent - car.

He shook his thoughts aside and got inside his car. Marco had sent him a text.

**_Marcass - 8:52 am_ **   
_"bro, class is in eight. where r u"_

_**Heehaw - 8:53 am** _

_"driving"_

The drive was a five minute thing, but if the teacher gets there before him, he's doomed. Well, Kanto will be too, since they major in the same area.

The two quickly arrived and parked their cars. However, as soon as they got to the classroom door, they ran into the same problem.

_"Why can't he just go?!"_

_"Why can't he just go first?!"_

_"Why is he being this polite? I can't stand it!"_

_"He literally drove to school first. His ass should already be in his seat!"_

"Ehem. Gentlemen, it is time for class."

The professor let the two go in first before he officially started class. "Welcome back to returning students, and hello new ones. From this semester forward, I will be your lyricist professor: Hangzoo. Since you are now in a univerisity, we'll be getting straight into assignments. Aside from the mini assignments I'll be giving you, there is also your mid-term assignment. The grade is weighted heavily for this one, so don't slack around. If you truly believe you are a rapper, or a songwriter, or a lyricist, this assignment should be a piece of cake for you."

Hangzoo passed out a stack of papers to the students, the upperclassmen sighing.

"For this particular assignment, it'll be the only one that you'll have to do every single year until you graduate. Freshmen will partner up with seniors, and sophomores will pair up with juniors. Your task is to collaborate and create an orignial or cover song with your own lyrics. At the end of the midterm exams, everyone will perform their songs live in front of the rest of the music majors, so do plan and rehearse accordingly."

He brought out four small boxes. "So now, I will randomly assign you partners. Starting off with the freshmen and senior duos: Jeup and Donghyun. Hansol and Joonkyu. Kijoong and Moonkyu..." 

Heedo was praying to the gods that he would get with anyone  **except**  for Kanto. It was already awkward enough that they apparently live on the same floor? Tend to be late to school? And park next to each other? Like, let's not get any worse then that.

"Heedo and Kwangryul."

The freshman cheered happily on the inside.  _"YEs! I didn't get Kanto! Thank you God wherever you are!"_

Marco clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I feel sorry for you man."

"What? Why? At least I didn't get Kanto, right?"

The older sighed, "Kwangryul  **is**  Kanto."

His jaw dropped and his soul left his body.  _"WHyyYy mE?!"_

Getting his senses back, he made a glance over to where Kanto was sitting, and he did not look happy at all. If anything, he looked infuriated.

_"Hmph! You act like I'm so happy about working with you! Jerk!"_

...

...

...

It was lunch period and Kanto and his group of friends sat outside at a picnic table, discussing life and whatnot. 

"Gwang-hyung~ I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"Aish! Kijoong, go buy your own bread!"

Hojung chuckled at the two before returning his attention to the book he was reading with Moonkyu.

"Say, Donghyun, are you still hosting the party again this year?"

The eldest of the group put his arms around Rockhyun and Leegeon, "Of course I will. When don't I?"

Hansol was in his own world, concentrating on playing video games on his PSP.

Kanto was diligently thinking of lyrics when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  _"Unknown number?"_

"Hello?"

An all too familiar voice came from the opposite end of the line,  _ **"Hey, Kwangryul. It's been a long time."**_

His heartbeat quickened it's pace. He held it in so that his friends wouldn't notice. He wanted to hang up so bad, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  ** _"I have good news~ I'll be transferring to KBS soon! I can't wait to see you again."_**

Kanto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _"Stay calm. You can do it."_

Quickly, he hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, letting out a sigh of relief. Hansol looked up from his game, "Hyung, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

In reality, he was not fine.

...

...

...

Heedo sighed, "God, why me?!"

"Get over it already. It's not the end of the world being partners with him. Who knows? Maybe you guys will somewhat get along and he'll stop hating us."

"Oh please~, with him being a homophobe, I doubt it."

"Righttt, forgot about that part."

"Anyway, how's it going with you and your papi?"

Marco laughed, "Jeez, did you really have to call him that?"

"Well yah, I'm assuming he's hot."

"He is. We're doing great in bed."

Heedo rolled his eyes, "I meant relationship wise, dumbass."

"We...we're nothing but fuck buddies."

"But didn't you have a crush on him since like, freshman year? You only got the courage to have sex with him during summer break."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Marco defended, "I don't wanna ruin what we already have. I'm even lucky that he hasn't tossed me aside yet. He never sleeps with the same person twice ya know."

Heedo smiled slyly, "So you must be a tiny bit special to him, don't you think?"

"Or maybe I'm just a whore for him and I'm always begging for him to drill my ass."

"Wow, ruin the mood, will you?" Heedo scoffed.

"It's the truth. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Try to confess at least once, bro. Just once!"

"No."

"Party pooper~ Well, goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow~"

Marco shooed him out the door, "Yeah, yeah. Hurry and go, he's coming tonight. I gotta prepare."

"Oooh~ Have fun!"

Heedo waved goodbye to his best friend and headed for the elevators to get to his own room. "Great, now I have to find a way to make a song with this guy without getting into some sort of fight. Fuck my life."

The elevator doors opened and he made his way to his door. As he was putting his keys in, the legendary room to the left of him opened and a girl was thrown out, the door slamming and locked behind her. "Baby, what's wrong? We can talk about this!"

When there was no reply, she scowled and mumbled under her breath, "Fucking boring. Whatever, I got someone else to go to anyway."

Heedo went into his room and tossed his bag onto a chair and got ready for bed. 

Putting his phone to charge, he closed the lights and laid down on the bed, ready to drift into dreamland.

Or not.

His eyes suspiciously scanned his dark room when he heard muffled crying. "Oh my god, please don't tell me my room is haunted."

He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and heard someone loudly blowing their nose. Concluding that the noise was from the room next door, he knocked on the wall. 

_"What do you want?"_

"Woah, these walls are thin."

_"Yeah, I know."_

"Not to be mean or anything, but I can't sleep if you're crying so loud."

_"Sorry."_

"If it makes you feel better, we can talk about what's making you sad?"

There was silence from the other side.

"I mean, if it feels like I'm intruding, then-"

_"Please."_

Heedo sat up and leaned his back on the wall.

_"This isn't something I can discuss with people close to me. I'd rather talk to a stranger about my issues."_

"But your friends are people that you can confine in. Why not tell them what's bothering you?"

_"If I tell them, they won't like me anymore."_

"And you don't care if I don't like you?"

_"It's not like we know each other. It's fine if you don't like me afterwards."_

"Well, what's bothering you?"

_"There's this guy...who used to be my best friend. He confessed to me one day, and I refused."_

"There's nothing wrong with refusing a confession."

_"But, he didn't like that I refused him. So he...took advantage of me. And he left."_

"By 'advantage' you mean..."

Silence.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? How are you dealing with it?"

_"...You don't feel disgusted?"_

"No! Why would I? Yes, I feel disgusted by your ex-best friend, but not by you! Didn't you call the cops on him or something?"

_"How could I? I'd be the embarrassment of my family."_

"Listen, if my best friend did that to me, I'd kill him. You can't let people off like that just because you're afraid that people will be disgusted by it. You've been violated! You have to put that guy into jail!"

_"He's coming."_

"Coming? Where?"

_"He got ahold of my new number somehow and called me. He told me he's transferring here."_

"And what did you say?"

_"I hung up."_

"Good. It's better that you ignore him for now. If you need someone by your side, I can be there for you. You just told me all of your worries. How can I not help you?"

_"Thank you. I appreciate it."_

"No problem. If you ever need to talk about your problems, just knock. I'll be here."

_"Then...I'll talk to you another time?"_

"Yep. Whenever you want."

_"Good night, then."_

"Good night."

Well, that was a good way to get his mind at ease somehow. Knowing that he's somewhat helping a person in need, Heedo sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

"Marco."

"Hm?"

"This is our what time already?"

Marco sipped on his can of beer and thought, "I think our 27th time."

The older male chuckled in astonishment, "Wow, I never would've thought that I'd be able to stay with another person for this long."

"There's a first for everything."

The man comfortably laid his head down on Marco's lap, looking up at his face, "Do you have anyone you like yet?"

Marco paused for a quick second, "...I do."

"Do I know this person?"

He caressed the elder's hair and smiled, "Maybe you do, maybe you don't."

"Why are you playing so hard to get? Just tell me, maybe I can help you get together."

"No thanks. I'm fine how I am now. Single and fucking around."

"Suit yourself then."

Marco continued to caress his hair, yet looked at his sleeping face with such sad eyes.  _"I won't be able to be with you no matter how hard I try."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how you like it!


	3. Night Time Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanto x heedo's relationship gets above the hate line

"Bro," Marco said absentmindedly.

Heedo was fiercely trying to finish all of homework, "What?"

"I'm bored."

"Not my problem."

"Let's go to a house party."

"I got papers to do."

"I'll do 'em for you."

"You're not smart enough."

Marco scoffed, "Bitch! How the fuck you think I made it all the way to my third year in college?!"

Heedo rolled his eyes and submitted his work before closing his laptop. "What'd you say about partying?"

"Don't change the subject!"

The younger ignored him and browsed through his closet for something cool to wear.

Marco sighed, "Anyway, you know that rapper from Show Me the Money 6 that got signed onto H1GHR Music?"

"Woodie?"

"Yeah, him. He's an alumni of our university. And you know his title track 'Let's Get It'?"

"Hell yeah, that song is lit as fuck."

"Well, the guy that produced it is his boyfriend. He goes by Slo, but no one knows his real name."

Heedo smiled dreamily and held a shirt to his chest, "Awww~ couple goals!"

"I know right? Slo is studying here for his Master's in music engineering, and this year he's graduating, so they're both throwing this huge back-to-school house party and all of KBS is invited."

"And it's tonight?"

"Yup, so your ass better be ready in thirty minutes. Imma go change and I'll meet you outside."

"Bitch, if you had told me sooner, I would've finished my homework in class!"

Marco stuck out his tongue and left to his dorm room.

"Hmm, what to wear?" He looked at his vast walk-in closet and picked out a black satin dress shirt, a pair of tight black jeans, a black and gold Gucci belt, and a pair of Louis Vuitton loafers. After checking his appearance in the mirror, he sprayed on some cologne and made his way to the lobby.

Soon after, Marco also came down to the lobby and stared at Heedo's back figure in awe. "DAMNNNNNN MAAA! Lookin' guud!"

Marco himself was dressed in money, but in a street fashion style consisting of Supreme, Nike, and etc. Heedo smirked and complimented his best friend as well. "Okay, playa, I see you~"

"You can have my car tonight," Marco tossed his keys over to Heedo, "We all know I'll be going home with at least one person tonight."

Heedo smiled and rolled his eyes, "Always."

The two got into the car and drove off to Woodie and Slo's mansion. 

As they pulled up to the music-blasted mansion, people were already drinking up bottles of expensive liquor and making out on the front lawns. "Wooaahhhhhhhh!" Marco exclaimed.

"Park in the back, that way your car is less likely to be trashed."

Marco gave him a look, "How would you know that?"

Heedo smirked, "Woodie is my cousin."

The junior's jaw dropped and he shook Heedo by the shoulders, "How could you keep this from me?! I'm your best fucking friend!"

"I didn't. We hung out once when we were kids. He was the kid that always carried an encyclopedia."

Marco took a minute to think back, then he gasped, "No way! He went from a nerd to an lit ass rapper?!"

Heedo nodded. 

"Damn bitch, I'm shook."

The younger chuckled and shook his head.

"Let's just go inside, man."

Heedo brought Marco inside through the back door and into the kitchen, where Woodie and Slo happened to be. Woodie spotted him and opened his arms, "Heedo!"

The younger smiled and hugged his cousin. "I didn't know you were attending KBS! Uncle didn't say anything!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course. Don't bother asking him about me. Just text me or somethin'."

Woodie's attention went to Marco and he pointed to him, "Is this Hyunggeun???"

Marco gave him his signature smile and Woodie laughed, hugging him, "Nice to see you again, man!"

"You too, Hyung! I wouldn't have thought you'd become a rapper!"

He smiled and pointed to his head, "Gotta be smart if you wanna be a rap genius."

"Ah," Woodie brought over a guy to introduce, "Meet my boyfriend, Slo! So this is Heedo, my cousin, and his best friend, Hyunggeun."

Slo smiled and waved, "Hi."

Heedo nudged Woodie in the shoulder and smiled, "So, when did you two get together?"

His cousin's face reddened and he ushered Heedo and Marco into the function hall, "I'll tell you another time!"

"Text me~!"

The two besties made their way through the crowd, talking to some newly made friends along the way. Marco passed him a red cup. "What is it?"

"Henny, I poured it myself, so don't worry."

Heedo hummed and took a sip of the dark liquor as he looked around the room from where they were. A  _lot_ of hot guys were here, and some of them seemed to be eyeing him, inviting him to dance. Marco had already disappeared with a guy to who knows where. Heedo hadn't let himself loose at a house party in so long, so he chugged down the last of his Hennesey and walked over to the enticing man that called him over.

The music playing was more of an upbeat EDM song and he didn't really mind. He was finally free of his dad's restrictions. He'll enjoy himself as much as he wants.

...

...

Well, not really.

"There, there."

Heedo yawned as he rubbed Marco's back. The latter was currently vomiting in the toilet.

"You're doing great sweetie."

"Shut the fuck up! Blergh-"

The younger sighed, "I thought I told you not to drink too much before having sex?"

Marco cleaned his mouth and flushed the toilet. "I didn't expect for him to fuck me so hard! I literally only had three drinks! It felt good, but Jesus!"

Heedo rolled his eyes, "Well, if you're done, I'm gonna go dance some more."

"Ugh, wait for me."

The two made their way back to the function hall and separated once more. Marco went to go dance in the center, while Heedo tried to spot the hottie he was dancing with earlier. During his hottie search, he spotted Kanto sipping a drink in the corner, presumably by himself. He wanted to pay him no mind and have a good night, but another guy taller than Kanto, a guy that he's never seen hanging around him before, approached the senior and snaked an arm around his waist.

Kanto was a homophobe, as Marco had said, so he'd probably punch the poor stranger in the face.

However, that wasn't the case.

Heedo watched the scene keenly and realized Kanto wasn't even moving. He seemed stuck in his place, with his eyes showing somewhat...fear?

Without even thinking, the freshman made his way towards him and pushed the stranger aside, protectively putting his arm around Kanto's shoulder. "Go get your own boyfriend, hoe!"

The stranger sassily turned and walked away, "Hmph!"

Heedo rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kanto, "Hey, you okay?"

"..."

"Hello~ earth to Kanto?"

"H-Huh?" The older turned to face him, their lips inches apart.

Kanto seemed to have regained his senses after seeing Heedo's annoying face, so he pushed him away. "What the fuck are you touching me for?"

"I just helped you avoid getting laid by a dude. Least I could get is a thanks."

"I don't need your fucking help."

Kanto angrily walked away and Heedo just shrugged. "Fine, be stubborn."

 

 

 

"Babe! Where are you going?! The party just started!"

Kanto unlocked his car and opened the door, "I'm going back to the dorm."

His girlfriend looked at him confused, "How am I going to get back?"

"Take a taxi."

He started his engine and drove off, leaving his girlfriend baffled.

Some guy came by and twirled a piece of her hair.

"Hey, Euna baby, wanna go for a round in the car?"

She flirtingly smiled at the guy, "Gladly."

...

Kanto angrily hit the steering wheel and ran his fingers through his hair.

_He was just enjoying the party, sipping on his drink. His girlfriend had left to use the bathroom, so he just stood by a corner and waited for her. A few minutes passed by and a taller male came around him, snaking an arm around his waist._

_"Hey, cutie~ you alone?"_

_Kanto was about to curse him out, but when he got a chance to look at the male's face, he froze in fear._

_**"T-This...he can't be him, right? No, it's not possible...he-he hasn't transferred yet..."** _

_A hand waved in front of his face and the lookalike was gone. "Hello~ earth to Kanto?"_

_He felt an arm warmly placed around his shoulder. "H-Huh?"_

_Kanto turned to see his saviour, only to have his lips inches away from that freshman's face. Annoyed by his presence, he pushed Heedo away. "What the fuck are you touching me for?"_

_"I just helped you avoid getting laid by a guy. Least I could get is a thanks."_

_Angry that Heedo, of all people, caught him in that panicked state, Kanto brushed him off. "I don't need your fucking help."_

Kanto took in a deep breath before parking his car and riding the elevator up to his floor.

Absentmindedly, he walked down the hall to his door, and unlocked it, stepping inside. He tossed his keys onto the desk and slowly stripped himself of his suffocating clothes. Stepping into the bathroom, he turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up, he looked at himself in the mirror. Endless thoughts and words were running through his mind. His left hand shakily touched his face as memories flashed in front of his eyes.

_"If only you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't have had to do this to you...my sweet, Kwangie."_

Kanto closed his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists.

He stepped into the shower, letting the water hit his face and wet his body.

_"You should've said yes. I wouldn't be hurting you if you said yes."_

Kanto's hands clutched at his sides, his nails digging deep into his flesh. Where **_he_**  touched, back then, still burned. The burning feeling never goes away.

His vision was blurred by tears, a sob stuck midway in his throat.

He clawed his torso repeatedly, now giving up and crying away.

_"I love you, my sweet, sweet, Kwangryul."_

 

 

 

 Hangzoo rubbed at his temples, "Please, Jessi."

"Don't be a party pooper~ The principal already allowed this field trip."

At the mention of a field trip, the lyric majors burst out into conversation.

The female professor grinned wide, "Alright y'all! Today, after all of your school activities are finished, we will be meeting up in the front of a school at 7 pm to go on a late night trip to the beach! Take this night to get to know your midterm partner a bit more and brainstorm some lyrics if you haven't already. Okay?"

"Okay~" the students replied.

Jessi took her leave after the announcement and Hangzoo went back to teaching.

Heedo turned to look at Marco with a deadpanned face, "Bro."

"Bro."

"How am I supposed to create lyrics if you-know-who won't even make an effort to talk to me?"

Marco sighed, "Can't help you there. He's your partner, not mine."

"Ughhhh..." Heedo laid his head on his desk and looked towards Kanto's direction.  _"Why is he so handsome dammit?"_

 

Classes ended and Kanto headed over to the boys locker room to change for practice. He was the first one there and began to change. As he pulled his jersey over his head, a voice came from behind him. It was Marco looking at his body with wide eyes, "Your girlfriend must like it really rough, huh? Those scratch marks ain't light, " he said as he pointed at Kanto's torso.

Kanto quickly tucked the hem of his shirt into his shorts and tied on his cleats, "None of your fucking business."

"Okay~," Marco put up his hands in surrender and went off to change at his own locker.

The senior softly placed a hand on the place he last scratched.  _"Don't think about it. You'll just cry again, fool."_

 

The lyric majors were all gathered in front of the university campus when a huge coach bus pulled up. Jessi came off of the bus with a big smile and waved, "Hey, kids! It's time to go! Make sure you sit with your partner~"

Heedo internally groaned and Marco gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "Good luck, bro."

Everyone lined up to get on the bus, some students just finished with their evening classes, some finished with their clubs and sports, and the rest just came from chilling at their dorms. Heedo looked around for Kanto's blond ass and found that he wasn't on board yet. So he took a window seat. Minutes later, Kanto was looking at him with a dissatisfied look and sat down next to him. Heedo rolled his eyes.

Luckily, for the both of them, their friends were sitting nearby. Marco in front of Heedo, and Kanto's group occupying the seats around them. The two didn't talk with each other the whole ride to the beach, and were glad they had their friends as a distraction from glaring into each other's souls.

As the bus neared their destination, neon lights were showing up more and more as they got closer. Jessi took a look out the window and exclaimed, "Oh! You guys are lucky! Look's like there's a carnival happening today!"

The students glanced out their windows and saw several rides lit by colorful lights, children laughing and running around with their parents, teenagers on dates, and more.

"But!," Hangzoo mentioned, "Remember, you are here to brainstom lyrics. You can have fun or whatever, just don't forget the main reason we came here. And don't cause trouble!"

"Yes, sir!"

Jessi clapped her hands together, "Alright! Make sure you all meet back at the bus by midnight! If not, you'll have to find a way back home!"

The students excitedly hopped off the bus and made their way into the carnival. However, they still had the stick with their partner wherever they went. And it was totally killing Heedo's mood.

The freshman-senior pair were currently walking around in silence, several feet apart. Well, it's not ike Heedo really minded. He could sneak glances at the hot douchebag at times and admire his beauty. (Even though he's a homophobic asshole.)

Kanto's phone vibrated, so he stopped to look at it.

**Da Bois Group Chat**

**_Appa - 7:34 pm_ **   
_"Kanto, make sure you be nice to that kid."_

_**Feelin' Doggeh - 7:35 pm**  
"Yeah Kantoooo we're watching u"_

_**ToMaTooooo - 7:35 pm**  
"Don't go abandoning him now"_

_**Maknae hitting Puberty - 7:36 pm**  
"idk whats going on but hwaiting, Hyung!"_

**_Washboard Abs ;) - 7:37 pm_ **   
_"i can't deal with u guys -_-"_

_**Le Robot - 7:37 pm** _   
_"Good luck, hyung!"_

_**Frogs ScaRe mE - 7:37 pm** _   
_"Stand closer to him! At least one feet Kanto! How r u supposed to talk to him if ur so far away?!"_

_**Rock Hunny - 7:38 pm** _   
_"how u gonna pass the midterm if u dont talk to the guy?"_

_**Kontour - 7:39 pm**  
"-_- can yall stop stalking me please"_

_**Kontour - 7:40 pm**  
"Don't you have brainstorming to do?"_

_**Appa - 7:41 pm** _   
_"We had to make sure u were all set first"_

_**Kontour - 7:42 pm**  
"im fine geez"_

Kanto rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He awkwardly inched closer to the younger, but in the process, he bumped into a group of gruff-looking guys. "Hey, watch where you're going kid."

"Sorry."

One of them poked at his shoulder, pushing him back a bit, "That apology seems a bit insincere, don't cha think?"

Another one smirked and inched closer, "Maybe if you give us your money, we'll forgive you."

Kanto glared at them, "I already said fucking sorry. Move on, geezers."

"Haaah?! Tryna start a fight?!"

Heedo turned around and found Kanto surrounded by a bunch of thugs, passerbys straying away in fear of getting involved.  _"I'm always saving his ass, aren't I?"_

The freshman pushed the thugs aside and draped his arm over Kanto's shoulder and lazily looking at the troublemakers. "You got a problem with my friend here?"

At the sight of Heedo's face, the one that seemed to be in charge frowned, "Tch, you're lucky tonight."

"Boss! We ain't gon fight em?"

"No. Let's go."

As they were further away, Kanto could've sworn he heard something along the lines of, _"Don't you fucking know who that is?!"_

But he dismissed the thought quickly, as he was more concerned about Heedo's arm still around him.

"Arm."

"Hm?" Heedo looked at him and realized. "Oh."

He brought his arm back and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "So, you owe me two thanks now."

Kanto scoffed, "For what?"

"One for the house party, and one for just now."

"Yeah, whatever."

"If you're not gonna thank me, then I'm gonna turn those into favors that you owe me instead."

"Suit yourself."

"And I think I'll use one right now. Ride the ferris wheel with me."

Kanto looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously? That's so gay."

"I am gay. Besides, I've never been on one before. And you owe me!"

The older groaned and paid for the ride.

"Welcome aboard gentlemen!"

Heedo happily stepped inside with Kanto grumpily following after.

Kanto crossed his arms, "Isn't this something you should be riding with Marco?"

"Why?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Heedo paused for a quick second before bursting into laughter. "We may get along and fool around, but we're not attracted to each other. We're just best friends. You thought we were dating this whole time?"

Now, Kanto sort of felt stupid.

"What about you? Have you rode on a ferris wheel with your girlfriend yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's not into this sort of shit."

Heedo's mouth gaped, "What kind of person is she to not be into ferris wheels?! What about you? You like carnivals?"

"They're alright."

"I know opposites attract, but shit! What kind of couple are you if y'all haven't gone on a carnival date once?!"

"Why are you so nosy?"

Heedo threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "Well, you never talk to me so I gotta learn more about you so we can at least get along. If not, you can say goodbye to our midterm grade."

"Ugh...what about you? You got a boyfriend?"

"Still single and ready to mingle! If only I didn't have save your ass at the party, I could've found the guy I was dancing with and we could've hit it off."

"Well, no one told you to help me."

"Your eyes did."

"Did not."

"They screamed 'fear'."

Kanto rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my turn. Are you a homophobe?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because I'm gay, Marco's gay, but you don't like us."

"Doesn't mean I'm a homophobe. It just means I don't like you. I have gay friends, fyi."

"Why don't you like us then?"

"Cuz I just don't. It's my turn now. Why are you so intent on talking to me?"

"Because you're hot. We have to talk anyway, we're partners."

Kanto scoffed again, "You think I'm hot?"

"No shit, Sherlock. You're like the hottest dude on campus. Menacing gaze, sharp jawline, hot bod-"

"Okay! Stop right there! I don't need you describing my good traits."

The ferris wheel came to a halt and the ride was finished. The two got off and Heedo sighed, "Dammit, I was too busy talking to you that I didn't get to see the view!"

"I _am_  the view."

Heedo looked at him in disbelief. 

"What?"

Heedo shook his head and bought 2 cold lemonades, passing one to Kanto. "Here. Just in case you got thirsty from looking at my gorgeous face for the past 15 minutes."

"Don't praise yourself too much, buddy." But he took the drink anyway.

"Anything else you wanna do here before we start brainstorming for real?"

Kanto didn't really want to admit it, especially to the sassy Heedo of all people, but he absolutely  ** _loves_**  carnivals and amusement parks. Ever since he started dating Euna, he never had the chance or the opportunity to go to the amusement park or to the occasional carnival with his friends. He's been deprived of this exilirating fun for about a year and a half now. It's now or never.

Heedo saw a small child-like smile appear on Kanto's face as he glanced around, biting at his straw. "Everything."

The freshman internally sighed,  _"Shit. I'm falling deep."_

He smiled and grabbed Kanto's wrist, "Let's go play to your heart's content, Hyung."

At that moment, Kanto thought, Heedo isn't so bad after all.

 

Marco and Ungjae were going from food tall to food stall, splurging all of their money on snacks and food. "We're both gonna get so fat after tonight."

Ungjae laughed, "It's okay, hyung. We can hit the gym tomorrow to burn it all off."

"God, noooo. I hate working out. I do enough of it already with soccer."

"You play soccer?"

"Ya, since like, my freshman year."

Ungjae raised a brow in confusion, "Then, why don't I ever recall seeing you playing during the games?"

"The coach put me as a benchwarmer every year. Says I have to 'hone my skills'. Bullshit. If I'm that bad, just cut me off the roster already."

"I wanna see you play someday."

"That's  ** _if_** I ever get to play."

"You still have the rest of this season and next season to improve and show the coach your worth. I believe in you, hyung."

"Thanks, man."

Marco thought he heard his name being called, so he looked around for the source. He saw Heedo running towards him smiling, with a smiling Kanto in hand. "Marco! Let's go ride everything!"

The junior looked at Ungjae to see if he wanted to join. He shrugged. 

Then, he looked at the other two's hands, "I see you two are getting along just fine."

Heedo and Kanto quickly pulled their hands back, awkwardly standing next to each other.

Marco did his signature smile and yelled, "What are you guys waiting for?! Let's conquer these hoes!"

 

After going on every possible ride, and doing every single game and attraction there was, it was already 11 o'clock. The four boys split, Marco and Ungjae hitting the food stalls again, and Heedo and Kanto heading for the empty beach. The two walked along the shore, just a bit above the high tide mark. No one else was around, and the night sky was settling in nicely, it's stars decorating its body, with the moon glowing with radience.

Kanto broke the silence with a soft, barely audible whisper, "Thank you."

Heedo stopped in his tracks and gazed at the senior in a new light. It's as if the moon shone directly on him as he said those words of appreciation. And, he sort of felt a soft clenching in his chest. It felt...good.

"You're welcome."

The older chose a spot to sit down and relax. Heedo sat down next to him, but not too close, afraid that he'd be invading his space.

Kanto looked off to the sky and spoke, "Sorry, for hating on you just because you're Marco's friend."

"Sorry for thinking you're an asshole."

He chuckled and hugged his knees to his chest, "I am an asshole. When I get moody, I do shit and say stuff I don't mean. But, I'm too prideful to say sorry and just hope that the others will forgive me."

"You're really not. You're actually just a grumpy young adult that hasn't finished enjoying his childhood."

Kanto vigorously rubbed his legs, "Well, excuse _me_  for being a grumpy adult."

Heedo noticed the hairs on his body sticking up. Well, he was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts after all. He took off his hoodie and tossed it onto Kanto's head.

"What the fuck?"

"Wear it. You're cold, aren't you?"

"No-" A breeze blew past them and Kanto shivered, "...thanks."

He pulled the hoodie over his head and attempted to pull it over his knees as well.

The freshman laughed at his antics, "You look like a kid right now."

"Fuck you."

Heedo winked, "Just give me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Ew. Not interested."

The younger dramatic clutched at his heart, frowning, "Ack! My heart! Just got shot!"

Kanto chuckled and gave Heedo a push, "You're so stupid."

"And you're so cute." He pushed him back and Kanto fell onto his side, stuck inside of Heedo's hoodie.

"Fucking bitch! I can't get up!"

Heedo stuck out his tongue and walked away. Kanto managed to get his legs out of its hold and dusted himself off. He pointed at his partner and yelled, "You better run while you still can, fresh meat!"

For the next ten minutes or so, it was spent by Kanto chasing after a taunting Heedo. Finally, Kanto caught up and tackled Heedo to the ground. "Got you!"

The two laughed as they playfully fought each other in the sand. As their energy depleted, their laughter slowly died down, but smiles were still plastered onto their faces.

Kanto helped Heedo up and they dusted themselves off. Heedo's phone rang. "Wassup, bro?"

His eyes widened and he quickly checked the time. "Okay! We're coming! Stall!"

He hung up and grabbed Kanto's hand and ran, "It's 11:53! We gotta go!"

"Oh shit!"

The two of them sprinted to the parking lot, hand in hand.

 

 

The bus arrived back at the university campus and the students gladly exited, stretching out their sore and tired bodies. Once Heedo and Kanto got off of the bus, they gave each other a small smile and parted ways. Marco caught up with Heedo and walked with him to the parking lot. 

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Most definitely and absolutely."

Marco just chuckled and shook his head. "I can tell, since you're missing something right now."

"What? My car keys?"

"What present did I give you for your 17th birthday?"

"A Supreme hoodie???"

Then, he realized, "Oh shit. He's still wearing my hoodie."

 

 

Kanto walked to the parking lot with the gang and met up with the non lyric major friends, as they had agreed to go out to eat at a bar and grill.

Donghyun noticed Kanto's happy energy ever since they got back onto the bus. He looked over to Gwangsuk, and gave him a knowing look, who in turn, passed the look onto Moonkyu, who then passed the look to Kyungtak, who then passed it onto Rockhyun. They all smirked at each other.

The two ended up getting along with no problems.

Donghyun noticed another thing and whispered to the others.

Kanto stopped walking and turned around, "Why are you guys whispering? Talking shit about me, huh?"

They all burst out into laughter and pointed at him, "So you had no problems getting along with the freshman after all?"

"What do you mean?"

Moonkyu shrugged his shoulders, "Kanto, don't you feel hot?"

"No, tonight is like sweater weather."

He looked at them for a slight hint.

Gwangsuk clarified a bit, "Kanto, when you first boarded the bus, what were you wearing?"

"A t-shirt and shorts?"

Kyungtak couldn't deal with the slowness of this boy, "And what are you wearing now?"

"A t-shirt and shorts and-"

He looked at himself and realized, "Oh shit. I'm still wearing his hoodie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUYSSSSSSSS IM BACK FROM THE DEAD  
> IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET THIS OUT with busy schedules and writers block etc  
> but hey! its 2x as long as my regular chapter lengths!   
> i feel like i made this too angsty way too fast XD but then again, i love angst so i cant help it  
> fortunately, heedo and kanto's relationship is getting slightly better!  
> comment away and tell me what you guy think of the chapter!


	4. Le Gasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys finally find out who Marco's crush/sex buddy is!!!

Fourty minutes until they had their first class of the day together.

Kanto was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, stopping periodically to check the time, and to stare at THAT DAMN SWEATER. The sweater that Heedo had let him borrow on the field trip that was TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO.

He mumbled under his breath as he continued to pace, "Why the fuck did I not notice myself wearing his sweater? It's gonna be so awkward now when I return it to him. Should I just keep it until he asks for it? No, no, no, that'll be weird. Argh...but I don't want to give it to him in class either. Should I leave it on top of his car? Wait, what if someone steals it..."

Grabbing at his head in frustration, he sighed and checked the time again. Twenty minutes until class.

He plopped himself onto the bed, laying down next to the Supreme hoodie. "Should I fold it and put it in a bag?"

He glanced at the hoodie and shook his head, "No, that's the shit girls do. Be a man and just hand it to him."

After making up his mind, he checked the time again. Fifteen minutes until class starts.

Making sure his hair looked neat and that his uniform was free of stains, he grabbed his backpack and his duffel bag, not forgetting to grab Heedo's hoodie, and locked his room behind him. He headed for the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Just as he heard the 'ding' sound of the elevator doors opening, someone had tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around, it was just the man he was looking for.

"Morning, Hyung."

"Morning."

In awkward silence, the two entered the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Kanto took initiative to start the conversation. "Uh, here's your hoodie," he handed it over before awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck, "I sorta forgot that I was wearing it."

Heedo coughed into his fist and looked away, "It's fine...I kinda forgot that I lent it to you anyway."

The elevator went off with another 'ding' as it stopped to open its doors for the next floor. A few more students entered and Kanto and Heedo moved over to give them some room.

Luckily, time passed by quickly and the elevator finally stopped at the lobby floor, the students exiting to the parking lot.

Kanto walked to his car and grabbed his keys from his pocket, only to find out that they weren't in his pocket. He interally groaned and remembered that he left it on his bed.

"Is something wrong, Hyung?"

Kanto rubbed at his neck again, "I...forgot my car keys in my room."

"You can ride with me. You'll be late for class if you go back to get it now."

"It's fine, I don't mind being late by a few minutes."

Heedo smiled and grabbed Heedo's duffel bag, putting it in the back seat of his car. "Just ride with me, it's not like you hate me anymore, right?"

The older sighed in defeat and smiled, "Thanks."

The two got in and buckled up. Heedo started the car and put on some music. Kanto looked at the little mini figures the freshman used to decorate the interior of his car, "Cute."

"Hah? You think I'm cute?"

Kanto hit him on the arm, "Fool! I meant your little figurines are cute!"

Heedo laughed, "I was joking."

The younger stepped on the breaks and shifted his gears into reverse, placing his hand on the back of the passenger seat to see the path behind him. Through the side of his eye, he noticed Kanto was frozen into place. He quickly backed out of his parking space and shifted into drive. "Sorry, Hyung. Did I scare you?"

"Nope, it's perfectly normal for people to do that when they drive."

Heedo looked at him with concern, "If you say so..."

 

 

Marco was sitting on one of the beds in the nurse's office, twidling with his thumbs. "Marco, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Jung Jihoon was the university campus' hottest nurse. Everyone knows that he's already married to a beautiful wife and has a cute daughter, but only a select few know that he sleeps around with his male students.

His policy is to never sleep with the same person twice, and to absolutely forbid kissing on the lips with his partners.

However, Marco was the only one to get the nurse to break his self-made oath. But why did Marco make an effort to do it?

"Go out with me, Jihoon."

The nurse pulled out paperwork from his cabinet and brushed it off.

"I'm being serious."

He sat on his chair and looked at the student, "Marco, I have a family."

"So what?"

"I love my wife, and I love my daughter. I don't have room to love anyone else."

Marco laughed bitterly, "But you always have room to fuck?"

"Making love and having sex are two different things, Marco. When I make love to my wife, I have feelings for her. When I have sex with you, or anyone else, I don't feel anything but lust," he chuckled, "Did you think that just because I broke my two policies for you, that I would develop some sort of feeling towards you?"

The student was at a loss for words, feeling oncoming tears.

"I'm sorry, Marco. I belong to my wife only. No one else can have my heart."

A knock was heard on the office doors. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to attend to."

A chipper looking freshman made his way in and greeted the nurse. "Good morning, Jungha."

"Good morning!"

Marco recognized him. Jihoon had fucked that kid before. So he wasn't the only one, huh?

Without saying a word of goodbye, Marco grabbed his backpack and left the nurse's office.

His phone buzzed with a text from Heedo.

**_Heehaw - 9:15 am  
"Where are you???"_ **

**_Marcass - 9:16 am  
"I think I'm sick. I'm going back to the dorm."_ **

 

 

 

Heedo looked at his phone in awe. Marco? Sick? Unheard of.

"Now, I want you to pair up with your midterm partner and choose or produce an instrumental for your project, and create some lyrics while you're at it."

Ungjae sat next to him for a quick second to ask about Marco's whereabouts.

"Sorry, hyung. Marco said he wasn't feeling well today. I think you're gonna have to work by yourself for today."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you get the chance, tell him that I hope he gets well soon."

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks." With that, the sophomore went back to his seat and plugged in his headphones to choose an array of instrumentals that Marco might like.

The scraping of a chair on the floor brought Heedo back to the present. It was Kanto sitting down beside him. "Here." He offered him one side to his earbuds, but Heedo looked at it in disgust. Kanto gave him a deadpanned look, "It's clean. I alcohol-wiped it a few minutes ago."

Heedo still gave him that 'unsure' face. Kanto rolled his eyes, "You act like I stuck this up my ass. Hurry up and take it."

"Actually," the freshman wiggled his brows comedically and grinned, "I would prefer that."

Kanto faked a gag, "You're so disgusting."

"No, no, no," he waved a finger in front of the senior's face, "I'm just kinky and I like to eat ass."

Kanto's eyes widened at that statement as he scrolled through some music playlists on his phone, " _Way_ too much information."

Heedo laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm only joking, Hyung. I love eating dick more."

The older covered his face from second hand embarassment and hoped that none of the other classmates heard Heedo's dirty talk. "Can you focus on the assignment?"

"CAn yOu foCuS oN tHe ASsigNMenT?"

Kanto gave him a serious glare and the younger finally shut up. "Sorry."

"Thank you. Now take the damn earbud."

Heedo scooted closer to him and put in the small listening device into his ear. "So here are some tracks that I produced myself, and some good instrumentals that I like. I don't know if you wanna take a jab at producing something for the midterm or not. I'm open to everything. But we should decide on a topic or a title first, or what mood we want to get this song to feel like."

As Kanto continued to trail off about the next steps to getting their project all put together, Heedo rested his head on his hand and gazed at his sunbae's beautiful face the entire time. He loved that Kanto was so immersed in planning their collaboration track. He looked a tiny bit happy that he was going to create more music. It was cute.

 

 

 

Marco opened the door for Heedo and almost blew out his eardrums in the process. "HOLY JESUS FUCK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

The dreadlocks boy stuck his fingers in his ear. "You're so fucking loud. Hurry up and come in. Close the door."

Marco went back to lay in his bed and cover himself with his blankets. Heedo came in to find piles of used tissue paper strewn across the room and empty tissue boxes littering the floor. And the trash can...

"BITCH HOW DARE YOU EAT BUCKETS OF ICE CREAM WITHOUT ME?!"

Heedo kicked the trash aside and sat down on the bed next to his friend and pulled him into a comforting hug. Jokes aside, he asked him, "What's wrong?"

"I confessed."

"Don't be sad, there's always more dicks in the sea."

Marco gave him the look. "Fish, Heedo. Fish in the sea."

"Whatever, same thing."

"I knew I shouldn't have liked him."

"Well, you can't really fall in love with a slut."

"Do you even know who it is?"

"No, and I don't want to know either because that whore is gonna get an ass whooping from me for making my best friend fucking cry a river and devour a whole year supply of frozen dairy."

Marco chuckled, "You're so dramatic."

Heedo grinned and hugged him tighter, "I learned from the best!"

A thought clicked in his head, "Oh yeah, Ungjae said that he hopes you get well soon."

"Aw, that was sweet of him."

"Yeah, you should date him."

"What? We're just midterm partners."

Heedo gave him a look, "Mmmhhhmmmmmmm~ Just 'midterm partners'. Yeah, that didn't work. Try again."

The junior rolled his eyes, "And what about you? Now that you and Kanto are on good terms, you gonna ask him out?"

He sighed, "As long as his crusty-ass, carnival-hating girlfriend is still with him, I won't make any moves."

Marco smirked, "How gentlemen-like of you. And bitch did you just say she hates carnivals?"

"You heard me correctly, bitch."

The older sat up and made a face, "Okay, Kanto needs to get rid of her real quick. How the fuck does he stay with a bitch that don't like carnivals?"

Heedo sat up and raised his arms in exasperation, "I know right?! Like what the actual fuck?! So fucking depressing." He paused and looked at Marco.

"What?"

"You're full of energy now!"

"Yeah. And?"

He jumped off of Marco's bed and hopped towards his closet. "That means you have energy to hoe around again! Donghyun-sunbae invited us to his house party tonight, so it's time you forget about that bastard that rejected you and have fun!"

"But today's a Monday."

"So? You can call in sick again tomorrow if you can't function."

"And how the hell did Donghyun invite both of us? He never talked to us. None of Kanto's gang ever interacted with us."

Heedo shrugged while rummaging through his hyung's closet, "I don't know. Maybe Kanto put in some good words and now his whole gang takes a neutral liking to us."

"Anyway, here," he tossed some clothes onto the bed, "Get changed so we can go slay these hoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii me again! i have nothing against euna kim! i just needed a charismatic woman to be kanto's gf
> 
> but anywayyyy i had a mini rain x marco ship bc rain can never get enough of marco's eye smile XD
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment your reactions below! ♥♥♥


	5. About Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good stuff going down in this chappy ;)  
> no its not sex

Donghyun's house party was just starting and crowds of people were already getting drunk and dancing on the floor. Kanto and the boys were chit-chatting on one of the couches. Kyungtak decided to bring up an interesting question, "Sooooooo, Kanto."

"Hm?"

"I saw that you rode to school with Heedo today?" he asked with the arch of his brows.

Kanto took a sip of his drink and looked at his friends weirdly, "Yeah. And?"

Gwangsuk snickered next to him and winked, "You should've rode him too while you were at it."

The blond choked and Donghyun patted his back while laughing, "Don't say things like that, Gwang, he's going to choke to death."

Kanto took a napkin to wipe at his lips, "Can you guys stop being so dirty? Geez! I have a girlfriend for goddsake!"

Moonkyu wiggled his eyebrows, "But you know you wanted to~"

His cheeks started turning pink and they doubt that it's from the liquor, "Did not! You guys are fucking pervs!"

Gwangsuk and Moonkyu exchanged glances, "You rite."

"AGHARHARHAHAHRGHAA!"

Hojung gave his boyfriend a weird look and laughed, "What kind of fucking laugh was that?"

Kanto shook his head, "Ugh, why am I friends with you guys?"

"You guys look like you're having fun. What cha laughing about?"

Heedo and Marco had just arrived and Kanto panicked, "AHAHAAHA NOTHING AT ALL GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!"

His friends snickered behind him and he offered Heedo and Marco drinks. Donghyun and friends all suggested going to the dance floor, bringing Marco along and leaving Heedo behind with a flustered Kanto.

"What was that about?"

Kanto nervously laughed, "What was what about?"

The freshman chuckled and gave him a weird look, "This. You. You're being weird. Unusual."

"Just...Just sit down. I'll pour you a shot."

"If you say so~"

Heedo took a seat next to him. Kanto gave him a shot and clinked glasses, "Cheers."

"Cheers."

The two threw back their liquor and gulped with a sigh. Marco came back smiling and grabbed Heedo's arm, "Imma borrow him for a sec."

His best friend dragged him along, leaving Kanto by himself. 

Bored and alone, he pouted and looked around. He spotted Euna going up the stairs and decided to follow her since they haven't talked much lately.

Excusing his way through groups of people, he slowly made his way up the stairs and looked around for his girlfriend.

"Euna!" he called out. She didn't seem to hear him. Euna continued walking along and went into a room.

Kanto had a weird feeling in his gut and kept on following her. He stood outside of the room she had entered. Taking in a deep breath, he put his ear against the door.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carefully, he opened the door a tiny bit and witnessed something he wished he hadn't seen.

All of the good times they had together, loving touches and kisses, all gone and shattered.

Heartbroken, he went back downstairs to drown himself in misery accompanied by bottles of alcohol.

 

 

 

"He said what now?!"

Marco giggled and repeated himself, "He said he likes me!"

"For how long?"

"He said ever since I was a freshman."

"Wow~" Heedo clapped in amazement, "And he didn't have the courage to talk to you because you and Kanto were rivals? If it was me, I'd do it. I don't give a fuck, we can be like Romeo and Juliet."

"Not every is like you. He's a shy guy, give him a break."

Heedo gave him a sly smirk, "So, do you like him back?"

"Well, I'm not gonna fuck him right away."

"Surprisingly."

Marco hit the younger on the shoulder, "I'm not always about the sex life, okay? Anyway, he's hot. He raps and dances, like me. We have similar interests. I'll have to get to know him some more before we make it official."

"I see~," he hummed, "Well, your admirer seems to be waiting for you to dance with him over there. I'm gonna take a break."

Heedo made his way back to the couches, only to find Kanto finishing his 4th bottle of alcohol. "Woah!" he rushed in to stop him. "Do you always drink this much?"

Kanto's face was flushed a deep red and he was slurring words left and right. "No *hic*. In faCt, I cAn onLy drInK onE botTle of SoJu."

"Then, why the fuck are you still drinking?!" Heedo snatched the bottle out of his hand.

"HEy!," Kanto miserably failed in trying to reach for the bottle, "LeMmE dO wHat I waNt!"

"No! You're gonna get alcohol poisoning! Hyung, I think it's time for you to go home."

"NooOoOOo~" he whined, "I want *hic* to hAve fUn!"

Donghyun appeared and yelled at his friend, "Kanto! Why the hell are you this drunk?!"

"fUCk yoU!"

The older rolled his eyes and left. He came back with Kanto's coat and placed it over his shoulders. "Heedo, do you mind taking him back to the dorms? I would, but I have to watch over my house."

"Yeah, no problem. Do you know which room he lives in?"

Donghyun thought for a moment and shook his head, "I haven't visited his dorm in a long time. I don't remember. You don't mind if he sleeps with you for a night, right?"

"I'll take care of him for you, sunbae. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

Heedo helped Kanto stand up and walked him to the door.

Hojung and Moonkyu stood next to Donghyun, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Kanto got drunk for some odd reason that he is yet to tell us about. But I sent him home with Heedo."

"So he's just gonna sleep it off in his room?"

Donghyun smiled and gave Moonkyu a look, "I never said I told Heedo what room number he has."

Moonkyu returned the sly look and high-fived his hyung. "Hyung, you're a genius!"

Hojung shook his head in disbelief, "I can't stand you guys." 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god, I knew I should've worked out. You're such a fucking hassel."

"FuCk YoU sAy bOut mE?"

Heedo rolled his eyes and unlocked his door, dragging Kanto inside and tossed him onto his bed. "OoOfFff!"

Kanto groaned and sat himself up, scratching at his tummy. "You're so rough."

"You're so heavy."

He slowly stood up and stumbled his way into the kitchen and hugged Heedo from the back, rubbing his face into the back of his clothes, "I'm hungry~ Feed me!"

"You sure are clingy when you're drunk, huh?"

"I'm not drunk!"

Heedo scoffed, "Sure you aren't. Drink some water first and I'll make you ramyun."

"Okay~!"

Kanto sat down on a chair and Heedo handed him a bottle of water. He attempted to unscrew the cap off, but couldn't. Frustrated, he whined and shoved the bottle into Heedo's hands, "I can't open it!"

The younger sighed and opened the bottle of water then passed it back to his hyung, "Here. Don't spill it."

Heedo pulled out a few packets of ramyun from his cabinets. After filling a pot with water, he put it on the stove and turned on the fire. He turned around to check on how Kanto was doing to find that he finished the whole bottle and was patiently waiting for the ramyun. Heedo smiled and softly pinched his cheeks, "Cute."

Kanto smiled back and hummed.

"Maybe I should get you drunk more often."

He got back to cooking and Kanto yawned, leaning his head onto the kitchen table. "Hungry~"

"I'm almost done, geez."

A few minutes later, Heedo placed a bowl of ramyun in front of Kanto and then made himself a bowl. The scent of noodles made Kanto lift his head up and smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Heedo joined him and sat across from him. They both ate, Heedo observing how cute Kanto looked every now and then.

Finished with his midnight snack, Kanto burped extremely loud, only to excuse himself with a grin and a hiccup. The younger shook his head and smiled. After cleaning their dishes and and the table, Heedo dragged Kanto back to his bed and sat him down on it. "Listen to me, Hyung. You need to go to sleep now. It's bedtime."

Kanto shook his head and whined, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck and pouncing onto him for a hug. "No~ I want to have more fun with Heedo!"

"No, Hyung! You have classes tomorrow! You need to sleep!"

He started crying out of nowhere and Heedo didn't know what to do. "My heart was broken! Give me a break already! If I want to have fun, let me be!"

"Are you sober now?"

That was a dumb question because would the most popular jock in the entire school campus cry in front of anyone? No, he wouldn't. Heedo scratched that thought and decided to get the story behind him being super drunk instead.

"Who broke your heart?"

Kanto wailed even louder and sobbed into Heedo's shoulder, "That slutty whore of an ex-girlfriend! I thought Euna Kim would be the one for me, but I was wrong! She had sex with a guy right beneath my nose! Why?! Am I not good enough for her?! Am I stupid?! Am I too ugly for her?! Why would she do this to me?!"

"Hey! Enough!" Heedo used both of his hands to pry Kanto off of him and firmly held his face in front of him, staring into his eyes. "You're not stupid! You're not ugly! And you probably and most definitely give some bombass sex! It's  ** _her_**  that isn't good enough for you! She cheated on you because she's a low-life scum piece of garbage! You are a priceless artifact that everyone cherishes and she will never be able to get on your level! Understand?"

The senior blinked, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Kanto wiped away his tears and snot with Heedo's sleeves. "H-Hey! That's dirty!"

"Just wash it."

Heedo groaned, "I swear you are  ** _the worst_**  drunk I've ever seen!"

Kanto giggled and rubbed his face into Heedo's cheek. The younger froze in shock, "Um, what are you doing?"

"You made me feel loved, so I want you to feel loved too."

A moment of silence passed by, with the two just staring into each other's eyes. Kanto inched his face closer. Heedo wanted to kiss those lips so bad.

But, he pushed him away, "You're drunk. Go to sleep."

"You sleep with me?"

"Yes, I'll sleep with you."

"Okay!"

Heedo turned off the lights and pushed Kanto over to make room for himself on the bed and pulled the blankets over them. Kanto smiled and hugged Heedo close to him. "Good night~"

He smiled and smoothed his hand over Kanto's hair, "Good night, Hyung."


	6. Say What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i were to summarized, i'd be spoiling you

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-_

Heedo slammed a hand on the snooze button and went back to cuddling Kanto.

Wait.

He's cuddling...with Kanto?

Opening his eyes, he looked at the time. 7:30. "Hyung, wake up."

Kanto groaned and turned the other way. He gently shook his shoulder, "Hyung, we gotta get ready for school."

"Five more minutes..."

"No, you can't," he shook Kanto a bit harder, "You have to get up."

Irritated, Heedo slapped his ass and yelled, "Hyung! We're gonna be late! Get your ass up!"

"Ow.."

Kanto made an effort to sit up, but gave up and fell back onto the bed. 

"Come on, no one told you drink four bottles all to yourself." Heedo grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he could at least sit up.

The senior groggily forced his eyes to open and looked around. "This doesn't look like my room."

"Of course not. You're in my room."

"Why am I in your room?"

"You were drop dead drunk and Donghyun-sunbae told me to bring you back, but I don't know where your room is, so I just brought you to mine."

"Oh." Kanto scratched his head. "Then, I'll go back to my room. Thanks."

"No problem."

He got up and gathered his things, waving a short goodbye to Heedo before leaving. After closing the door behind him, he looked at the door number of Heedo's room. "327. Hmm." Then, he looked to the left. "Hey, my room is right next to his. How convienent."

Kanto put his key into the doorknob, then he paused. "Heedo is my neighbor...that I confined in that night?"

"Hyung, you forgot your-" Heedo froze in shock, "...phone."

Kanto was the senior that lived in room 326. And the one that told him about his traumatic past.

 

 

 

Marco was quite jittery this morning, but also quite happy as well. As if butterflies were in his stomach. Was he over Dr. Jung yet? Um, not really. But he is proud to say that he's somewhat moving on by starting something new with Gwangsuk. Although he's shorter, more shy, and a bit more quieter than him, Marco is willing to accept their differences. He hasn't been in a  ** _real_**  relationship in so long, so maybe Gwangsuk might be the one for him. Just maybe.

But then again, they don't really know each other enough to even begin as friends. Will this really work out?

Marco shook the thoughts out of his head and parked his car in the campus parking lot. Grabbing his backpack and his lyric notebook from the back of his car, he made his way to the side entrance of the school.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took it out and saw that it was a message from Heedo.

_**Heehaw - 7:52 am  
"Bro...is it weird if I want to protecc Kanto?"** _

Marco chuckled and was about to text back when he bumped into someone and his papers scattered from his notebook. "Sorry."

He bent down to pick them up, the person that bumped into him helping him as well. Marco took a good look at the person helping him. Gold rolex, strong sturdy hands, ring on his marriage finger, and a white lab coat...?

Oh god, it was too soon to see his damned face again.

"Marco?"

Damn it.

Jihoon smiled, "Good morning."

Marco internally rolled his eyes and bitterly replied back, "Good morning."

He quickly collected his papers and bowed, "I have to get to class."

 

 

 

 

Kanto bumped into Heedo again at the elevators. "So...you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not, Hyung. That's your personal thing, I would never gossip, even if we were enemies."

The older let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Thank you."

"Speaking of which, when is  ** _he_**  coming to the school?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. "

Heedo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You know, I'll always be here for you. Don't hesitate to ask me for help."

Kanto looked at him and something about him was just so warm and protective. 

A soft smile grew on his lips, "Thanks."

"Anything to make you happy."

Kanto's eyes grew wide and became speechless.

"I just wanted to let you know that I like you. And I won't let anyone hurt you. Not your ex-girl, and definitely not your ex-best friend. Even if you only want to stay as friends, I just wanted to put it out there before I regret keeping it inside."

The elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened. The janitor was mopping the floor and looked towards them smiling, "Going to class together. Such couple goals."

Kanto blushed and walked past the old man quietly. Heedo chuckled softly and shook his head. That janitor is the best.

Heedo unlocked his car and smiled at Kanto before opening the door, "See you at school, Hyung."

The older got into his car, and Heedo heard a faint 'see you' before he drove off. 

Heedo let out a big breath and screamed into his arm. "OH MY FUCKING GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CONFESSED."

He held onto his car as he allowed his knees to weaken, "S-So like...i-is he gonna think about it?? Are w-we g-gonna be friends? Heedo shut the fuck up and just get to class! Stay calm! STAY FUCKING CALM!"

After taking in a deep breath, he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. Then, he smiled and looked at himself in the rearview mirror. "Aye, you were kinda cool back there talking about protecting him from all of his ex's. Okay, enough. Go to school, bitch."

 

 

 

"Good morning, Hyung!" Ungjae said as he smiled brightly.

"Hey, Ungjae!"

The sophomore took a seat next to the junior and looked at him, "Are you feeling better now? You were sick that day, so I picked out a few instrumentals I thought you would like."

"I'm feeling better now, thanks for thinking about me! And you started picking out songs too? What a great partner you are!" Marco clapped an arm around Ungjae and smiled.

From the other side of the room, Gwangsuk was sulking, face resting on his arms.

Donghyun, as the mother of the entire group, asked him what was wrong. "What's got you feeling so blue on this wonderous morning?"

"It's a Tuesday, hyung. We partied hard last night at your house. I have a hangover. Duh."

"That's not what it looks like to me."

"What does it look like then?"

"Looks like you're feeling insecure about this crush of yours."

Gwangsuk immediately sat up and defended himself, "I'm not!"

"You sure about that? Seems like everytime he talks to another guy, you get restless."

"Well, it's not like we're dating right now. He said that we should get to know each other before we make it official."

"Mhm~" Donghyun nodded slowly and raised his brows. "Well, you be careful now. Marco likes to switch men like he switches his clothes."

"How would you know that?" Gwangsuk asked with a frown.

"A lot of people I know have slept with him. Dating wise, I don't know. But he has a  ** _lot_**  of friends with benefits. Maybe you'll just be another one of them."

He sighed in defeat, "I don't know anymore. Maybe I just think he's hot and I don't actually have feelings for him."

"You'll just have to find out on your own. I can't help you with that buddy."

"I know."

Does he really like him? Or is it just an attraction?

 

 

 

Heedo was walking to his other class when he bumped into a group of girls. One of them happened to be Euna. "Watch where you're going freshman!"

He rolled his eyes. She took that as offensive and scoffed, "You need to learn how to have respect."

"And you need to learn to stop being such a slut."

"Me? A slut? You don't even know me!"

"You think I don't, but I do sweetie. I know enough to call you a two-timing hoe."

"You-!"

Euna spotted Kanto walking towards them and whined, "Babe! This freshmeat is being rude! He called me a slut!"

Kanto took a deep breath and walked over, "It's true."

Euna and her friends were in shock. "Babe?! Why would you agree with this gay freak?!"

"While you were cheating on me with other dudes, I took the chance to find someone who is actually loyal, and someone that likes me for who I am and not because I'm the captain of the soccer team." He held Heedo's hand and intertwined their fingers together, standing closer to him. "It's over between us, Euna."

Her jaw dropped, "Babe, stop lying. I know you still love me!"

"No. I don't. I don't have room for two-timers." As he passed her, he leaned in close and told her, "By the way, the guy you had sex with last night has an STD. Good luck with that."

He held onto Heedo's hand tightly as he walked away, Euna's scream piercing through the air behind them.

Heedo squeezed back, "Are you okay? That was bold of you back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good, that you broke it off with her. She's toxic."

"I actually feel like I finally got a big weight off my chest." He smiled to himself.

Heedo caught it, and Kanto was just so beautiful in that moment. And the fact that Kanto still hadn't let go of his hand yet made him happy. 

"I think..."

"Hm?"

Kanto shook his head, "Nevermind."

 

 

 

Euijin practiced dancing in the mirrors of the studio as he conversed with his best friend. "Do you  ** _really_**  like him? Or is it just a crush that'll pass by?"

Gwangsuk sat down against the wall and sighed, "To be honest, I don't even know anymore. Like, after I told him that I liked him, he just smiled. I just feel...a bit discouraged."

"Well, did he say anything?"

"He said he wants to get to know me more before we go out."

"Doesn't that make sense? I mean if you really think about it, you barely know anything about him. He probably only knew you as Kanto's friend. And they were like enemies before, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You know, I think you just have insecurities when it comes to relationships. You're afraid that he'll fuck you over. Or, you're afraid that you're not actually in love with him. Or...you'll find out what he's really like and not what you imagined him to be and end up disliking him."

Gwangsuk thought about it. Was it really like that?

"Now come on and dance with me. I don't like seeing you stressed."

 

 

Heedo rolled his eyes for the nth time that day as Marco ate chips on his floor. "He hasn't hit me up yet. Does he really like me or not? If you confessed your feelings to someone, you'd try to hit them up the next day, right?"

Speaking of confessing feelings, Heedo thought back to Kanto holding his hand and smiled dreamily.

Marco stopped chewing and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening."

Marco made a stank face, "I saw that smile, bitch. Who you thinking about? Care to spill the tea?"

"Oh just thinking about how I told Kanto I liked him this morning."

The junior choked on his chips and stood up in surprise. "O. M. G. BITCH YOU DID NOT."

"Yep."

Marco jumped around and shook Heedo by the shoulders, "And what did he say?"

"Nothing yet. But he's getting more comfortable with me, so I'll take that as a good sign."

He winked at him.

"Marco, what are you doing?"

He winked again with an all-knowing smile. "I think he might like you back. If not a lot, at least a tiny bit."

"You think so?"

Marco confidently puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, "Oh, I know so."

"What makes you so sure?"

He smirked and pointed at his head, "Gay man's intuition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2k words! yayyyyy more kanto and heedo skinship!
> 
> so like when i planned for kanto to find out that heedo was his neighbor, i wanted it to be more dramatic, but alas, this was all i could come up with
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please comment! ♥


	7. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHAAA

Kanto and Euna's iconic breakup made headlines on the campus newspaper which, thank god, the staff and faculty never read. They know how gruesomely detailed the journalist students can get when it comes to typing up stories.

Now, the whole campus knows of their whole 'cheating on each other' sort of ordeal.

To make herself feel better, and to justify herself and her actions, Euna began to create and spread extraordinary lies about who cheated on who first and how it all lead to their breakup.

When questioned about these rumors, Kanto denied them all and assured that he was faithful the whole time until he found out that she was cheating on him. Even the men that she had been sleeping with during their relationship came out as witnesses just to gain some clout from the newspaper.

Ever since then, Kanto and Heedo pretended to be a couple. 

They held hands in school, took turns driving each other to school, ate lunch together, went on dates, and did most of the things that regular couples would do. The only difference was that Heedo was in love with him for real. And he made sure Kanto remembered that fact.

Whether it being him giving him a small bouquet of flowers once a week, or hugging him goodnight before parting ways at the door, or staying during his soccer practices to toss him an ice cold water bottle when they had a break, and always smiling when he's around.

Kanto's friends knew they were just putting up an act, but they also had a gut feeling that Heedo's feeling were genuine and that Kanto needed to hurry the fuck up and fall in love with him for real. They are quite the KanHee shippers. When some of the females heard that Kanto broke up with Euna and started 'dating' Heedo, they screamed in delight and began a fanclub for the two. Donghyun volunteered to be the president of the club and the girls were delighted that one of Kanto's closest friends wanted to help their club thrive. 

Kanto thought it was a stupid idea, but Donghyun and the rest laughed it off saying that it'll be fun.

"So~" Donghyun started off, "Have you fallen for him yet?"

Kanto choked on his water, "Why are you asking me that?"

Moonkyu sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "Well, he confessed to you. He accepts the role as your fake boyfriend even though we're sure that he wants to be your real boyfriend."

Hojung continued his boyfriend's thoughts, "He gets you flowers every week, hugs you every night before you enter your dorm, is at every soccer practice just to give you an  ** _ice cold_**  water bottle during your breaks, isn't that romantic? Even if you guys are just pretending, he's going all the way for you. You should at least do something for him in return if you're not going to return his feelings."

Kanto hummed and thought about it. True, everytime Heedo gave him flowers with a smile, his heart would flutter a bit.  **BUT**  that doesn't mean anything.

Right?

At first, he thought he would be judged because the whole school knew he was as straight as a ruler, but maybe, just maybe, he may have turned into a roll of measuring tape...

He scratched the back of his head. Kyungtak sighed, "Listen Kanto, don't think so hard about it. I've seen you when you're with him. You're so much happier with him than you were with Euna. Euna let you down so many times. Heedo has already made it clear that he'll always be here for you."

Kijoong chimed in, "Hyung, I think you should get with him for real. Heedo-hyung has math class with me and he always jumps up in joy when he gets a text from you. He really likes you a lot."

"Wait, how do you know when I text him?"

"I sit next to him." Kijoong grinned.

Hansol put in his thoughts as well, "And remember that time you came back from the field trip to the beach with your lyric class? You were smiling the whole time and you even forgot that you were wearing his jacket!"

Kanto blushed and covered his face, "Don't remind me."

Rockhyun teased him, "Is Kanto blushing??? I guess we don't need to do anything guys! Kanto's in love and he doesn't even know it!"

The group of friends laughed and made Kanto blush even harder.

"I...I'll see."

They cheered and gave him loving pats on the back. "Go get 'em tiger!"

"Or let him get you!" They all snickered and Kanto rolled his eyes.

"I can't deal with you guys."

Donghyun put his hands out as if he were looking into a crystal ball, "I see it! I think you're going to be the bottom in this relationship!"

They all laughed again and Kanto just shook his head.

 

 

 

Heedo waited on the outside bleachers, prepared with a few thawed out water bottles and some cut up watermelon slices. Even if was over 80º out, Heedo would still sit out there and get a tan just to see Kanto practice. Sometimes Marco would make fun of him and act pitiful, saying that he never gave him a water bottle and only gave it to Kanto. It's not like he needs to anyway. Ungjae is there to give it to him.

He has a feeling that Ungjae might have something for Marco, but who knows? He doesn't talk to the sophomore as much as Marco does to know.

The team was doing another practice match, Kanto and Marco on the same team this time. Together, they worked quite well. Heedo always knew Marco had a talent for soccer, but sadly he never got to play any official games. Maybe the coach should open his goddamn eyes and see how good Marco is.

Kanto was running across the field with the ball at his feet, strategically passing the other players. When two players decided to come and block him, without even looking, he kicked the ball to the far right and Marco came just in time to receive it, kicking the ball past the goalie and into the net. Their team won that round and the coach called for a break. Marco gave Kanto a high-five and the team captain smiled back. Who would thought, once before bitter enemies, now becoming good teammates?

The two jogged over to the bleachers, Marco going to meet up with Ungjae and Kanto coming towards him. Heedo stood up with a bottle already uncapped and held it out. Kanto thanked him and gulped the whole bottle down and sat down next to him. While he opened the container of watermelons, Heedo asked him, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Let's go somewhere fun. You can bring your friends too."

"Where are we going?"

"The carnival. Let's have a proper date."

Kanto tried to hide his blush, but it wasn't working. "Okay."

"Here," he held up a slice of watermelon near his mouth.

He hesitated a bit before one of his teammates yelled out, "Come on, Kanto! Don't leave his arm hanging!"

Then, his other teammates joined in on the teasing. "I'm so jealous of you! Why can't my girlfriend feed me during my practices too?!"

Heedo chuckled as Kanto glared at them. When he turned back to eat the fruit, half of the piece was in Heedo's mouth, the freshman wiggling his brow, taunting him to eat it together as if they were playing the pocky game.

His teammates were watching from afar, teasing them with 'oOooOOoooO~'. Kanto looked at him nervously. Heedo caught it and was about to pull away because he looked uncomfortable, but Kanto took him by surprise when the senior decided to close his eyes and just go for it. 

Marco and the rest of the team had their mouths gaping. Heedo's eyes were wide open.

The senior backed away, chewing on his fruit. Heedo slowly smiled, gently took his hand, and kissed his fingers. 

They heard a group of females screaming from behind. It was their fanclub, with Donghyun smugly smiling, as he stood in the front as the president and giving Kanto a thumbs up.

 

 

 

 

Kanto finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to his closet to pick out what to wear to their 'date'. "Should I really dress up? But it's a carnival. Something casual is okay, right?"

He picked out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a baggy, long sleeve t-shirt. He chose to let his hair fall in front of his face and made sure to grab his keys and his wallet before leaving the dorm. Heedo was already waiting outside of the door, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a gray Nike hoodie. The freshman notice his new hairstyle and petted his hair, "Cute."

The senior spotted a familiar red hoodie in his arms. As if he had read his thoughts, "I knew you were going to dress lightly. So I brought this just in case."

"I think I'll wear it now. I like the feeling of the material."

"You sure it's not because it's mine?" he asked teasingly.

Kanto hit his shoulder, "No!"

Heedo laughed and handed him his hoodie. "You know... that was brave of you back there."

"Where?"

"When you took the watermelon from my lips."

He pulled the hoodie over his head to cover his pink-tinted cheeks. "I just didn't want to leave you hanging."

Heedo held out his hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kanto held his hand and they made their way to the elevator.

As they got down to the lobby, the same old janitor happened to be doing his nightly cleaning duties and saw the two holding hands. He clasped his hands together and happily smiled, "You two are officially together now? How lovely! I've been able to witness love grow right in the lobby!"

Heedo chuckled, "Thank you, Ahjussi. Your loving comments always make us happy."

The janitor grinned and winked before getting back to his job.

Once they got outside, a big gust of wind past through them. Kanto shivered, "Where the fuck did that come from? It's supposed to be 75 tonight."

"Maybe it just wants you to keep my hoodie on," Heedo joked.

Kanto rolled his eyes and hugged Heedo's arm tightly for warmth. 

Making their way to the parking lot, all of their friends were already there waiting for them. Moonkyu and Gwangsuk pretended to fangirl when they saw Kanto gripping onto Heedo's arm  ** _and_**  wearing his sweater. Again. The senior hid his face in embarrassment on Heedo's shoulder.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"YEAH!"

The big group of friends split into a few different cars and made their way to the night carnival.

Once there, the group quickly split, leaving Kanto and Heedo to just stand there and think about what to do first.

"Wanna get tteokbokki?"

Kanto looked at him in disbelief, "There's tteokbokki at carnivals?"

"I think I saw a stall over there. It'll warm you up."

"Okay."

 

Marco and Gwangsuk had parted ways from the group to spend some time getting to know each other a bit more before Marco could give him an answer on whether or not he'll return his feelings. Gwangsuk was comfortable in being himself around his friends, but with Marco, he seemed shy and untalkative. Marco wanted to see him be more comfortable around him and less tense. So he tried to lighten up the mood by bringing him to ride a few fast attractions.

It worked for the most part, as Gwangsuk was now smiling more often and decided to talk to him a bit more about his interests and whatnot. But something just seemed to be missing.

They were popping some balloons at a stall when Marco heard his name being called. He turned around expecting it to probably be one of his old fuck buddies or something, but it just happened to be the one person he was trying to avoid. 

Putting on a fake smile, he cheerily replied back, "Hi, Dr. Jung! You're here to enjoy the carnival too?"

"Yes, my wife and I thought it would be nice to bring our daughter to her first carnival."

"Nice to meet you. Marco, was it?" 

"Yes, nice to meet you as well Mrs. Jung. Your daughter is adorable!"

"Isn't she?"

Jihoon smiled and put a loving arm around her waist, "Well, you kids have your fun now. I'll see you in school."

Marco waved at the little baby and let go of his facade as soon as they turned their backs and left. "Ruined my fucking mood."

 

Kanto stared at Heedo in awe as he was finishing his 10th cup of tteokbokki. "You sure love tteokbokki, don't you?"

He grinned with his mouth full, "My favorite!"

The older chuckled and took a napkin to wipe at some of the sauce that got around the corner of his lips. "You're so messy."

"Not as messy as you when you're drunk."

"Hey! That was a bad time!"

"You should've seen yourself, it was so funny!"

"I swear if you recorded me doing anything stupid that night, I will-"

"I didn't! Trust me!"

Kanto squinted his eyes, "I'm watching you."

"Okay! I'm done! Let's go ride something!"

From a distance, Donghyun and Moonkyu were taking pictures of the two. "Did you get that shot?"

"Of Kanto wiping his lips? Hell yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hojung stood to the side with his arms crossed and sighed, "Y'all are some hardcore KanHee shippers."

"Gotta do it for the fanclub."

"And for Kanto to realize how much in love he actually is with Heedo."

"They're leaving! Hurry!"

Hojung smiled and shook his head. These dorks.

 

After a few rides, the tteokbokki was really starting to get to him. He sat down on a bench and laid back. "Gahhh~ So tired."

"Shouldn't have ate so much. I can imagine your asshole is gonna be burning tonight." Kanto said as he opened a bottle of water for him.

"You rite."

"Do you wanna rest?"

"One more. Ferris wheel. Last one. 'Cept this time, I'm gonna enjoy the scenery instead of bickering with you."

Kanto rolled his eyes, "Not like there's much to bicker about anyways."

Heedo tried to get up but to no avail. The senior laughed and helped him up, "Come on, fatty!"

"uGHhhH~"

He managed to drag the freshman to the doors of the ferris wheel and gave the person their tickets before pushing him inside the cabin.

Donghyun and Moonkyu, of course, slid right into the cabin after theirs, with Hojung going in as well.

"Make sure they don't see your blond ass head."

"I know! I know!"

Hojung shook his head once more.

As the ferris wheel began it's first cycle, Heedo excitedly bounced his legs, looking forward to the view at the top. Kanto gazed at him, only one question in his head awaiting an answer. While Heedo was happily gazing out of the window of the cabin, Kanto was looking down at the hoodie he was wearing and coming up with an answer to his question.

Was he positive that he wanted this? Is he going to regret this at all?

Their cabin had stopped moving, as they had reached the top now.

Kanto was postive. He was ready.

"Wah! The city looks so nice from up here! Hyung, look-"

Heedo turned his head to get Kanto's attention, only to be met with a soft kiss on his lips. They parted and Kanto gazed right into his eyes. Heedo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I like you."

A moment of silence passed by. When the cabin started moving again, it kicked Heedo out of his daze and his face slowly started to turn red, until steam was rising from his head. "R-Really?"

Kanto shyly scratched the back of his neck and looked down, quietly replying back, "Yes."

Heedo turned and put a fist to his mouth, silently screaming into it. He never thought this day would come! On a ferris wheel at that!  _"What kind of drama is this?!"_

"S-So l-like, we-we're officially t-together now? Like, for real, for real?"

The senior chuckled softly and hugged him, "Yes."

Heedo hugged back tightly. He almost felt like crying. "Oh my god, I love you so much."

He grabbed Kanto's face and kissed him, "I. Am. The. Luckiest. Guy."

Kanto smiled and grabbed his face too, "Me too." and kissed him again.

In the cabin car above...

"Can you see anything?!"

"No! All I can see is the roof of their cabin! Damn it all!"

Hojung rolled his eyes, "You guys should've rode in the cabin that was perpendicular to theirs."

Moonkyu smacked his own forehead in realization, "Damn it babe! You should've told us sooner!"

The muscle bod crossed his arms and shrugged.

Once the ride came to a stop, Kanto and Heedo came out happily holding hands and shyly smiling at each other. And at least this time, Moonkyu was able to take the shot. 

The picture showing pure, innocent love.

 

 

 

**here are some cute pics i found on google to express my happiness**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THEY'RE OFFICIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL
> 
> if i dont see comments for this awesome chapter that i decided to release on my birthday, yall are wack
> 
> but anyway, im 19 now and KANHEE HAVE KISSEDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
